Hundred year's sleep
|details = Ahh. so despite the order of the King, there was one spindle left in the country. I guess the prophecy comes true, then? Things are turning out well for you. I want you to look into the continuation of the story. |step1 = /Occasionally, use cunning.../Nantes/Barkeep/ Well? Did you go charge for the rest of the story like I said? You're running a business too you know. Ya gotta do what ya gotta do. Anyway, so about the spindle... If you go talk to that forgetful lady she'll probably be able to remember the rest for ya! |step2 = /The prophecy is upon us.../Nantes/Resident near Tavern/ Oh yes, that's right! I remember now! So the beautiful princess is all grown up by now and she sneaks away one day into one of the tower castles where she finds a set of silk spinning tools. She pricks her hand with the spindle and falls into a deep sleep. The king carries the princess to the most beautiful room in the castle and lays her to rest in the bed there. |step3 = /The quiet castle/Nantes/Resident near Tavern/ When L'Aurore entered her sleep the fairy came to the castle and put everyone there in the castle -- the cooks, the maids, and even the flickering candle flames -- out to sleep. And to protect the princess from the public eye she gew thick trees and thorns all around the castle so that no one could enter or leave. It was as if the castle, too, went to sleep for the next 100 years. |step4 = /A recurring lapse of memory/Nantes/Resident near Tavern/ ...And then... Hmm, what happened next? They slept for 100 years and then... Oh, me! I just can't remember what comes next! I'm sorry. Maybe you should go look at the book the story was based on over in Marseille. |step5 = /The legend of Usse castle/Marseille/Scholar/ The legend of the sleeping wood and Usse castle? There are a lot of different versions of it, but the one in my collection is kind of a combination of all the most famous ones. It's a very magical tale! It's quite popular all around France actually... Why don't you have a read through it? It's a literary work so you can find it on the shelf related to the arts. |step6 = 1/The story of the sleeping princess/Marseille/read Art/ ...After sleeping for 100 years, the kingdom was ruled by a royal family not her own. That family's prince saw a tower when he was out hunting one day. He heard from a local hunter that, "The most beautiful woman in the world lives in that tower, and she's been asleep for 100 years waiting on her one and only true love." The prince was intrigued by this story and so he headed for the castle. |step7 = 1/The prophecy comes true/Marseille/read Art/ When the prince arrived at the castle to find out for himself whether the tale he heard was true, the thorns blocking the castle's entrance open up and allow him to pass. Inside he finds the most beautiful princess dressed in old-fashioned clothes in the most beautiful room in the castle. It was at that moment that the spell that had put her to sleep was broken and she finally woke up for the first time in 100 years. |step8 = /The end of the legend.../Marseille/Scholar/ Well, what do you think? The prince and the princess were then wed and lived happily ever after... At least, you'd think so right? Actually, that's not what happens and that's what makes this story kind of confusing! Why don't you go tell your client the story up to this point. There's still a lot left to it! |stepfinal = Hundred year's sleep/// When L'Aurore was pricked by the spindle she fell asleep along with everything else in the castle, and the castle itself was surrounded by trees and thorns. But, 100 years later a prince came to the castle just as the fairy said would happen and the two appear to be together happily, but supposedly this is not how the legend ends... |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 72 |reportfame = 45 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit/2 |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = Quest Chains/Sleeping Beauty |landarea = Marseille |seaarea = Ligurian Sea }}